


8 Months + 1

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt, "you want prompts? I GOT PROMPTS!!!!!!!!! Bellarke: Bellamy surprises Clarke by coming home early from his 8 month tour in Afganishtan (if you need help w/ terms I will help, I am the 15 y.o child of Major Scott Metzler USAF and proud :P )"</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Months + 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on here! You can also find me at [here.](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/) You are more then welcome to send me prompts! I write for virtually anyone!

Slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder Bellamy glances up at the apartment building a soft smile on his face. He was finally back. The last eight months had been tough without being able to see Clarke or Octavia much. Sure they had written letters and skyped when they could but it wasn’t the same. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of holding Clarke safely in his arms.

That goofy smile still stretched across his face Bellamy starts to make his way into the building. As he starts to climb the many flights of stairs to get to his and Clarke’s apartment, Bellamy tries to think up how Clarke was going to react to his surprise. He knew that she had no idea he was coming back early. Octavia had made sure of that when he had told her he wanted to surprise Clarke. Bellamy comes up on the front door of the little apartment that he and Clarke had moved into before he had left all those months ago. With a soft sigh escaping his lips Bellamy pushes the door open and walks inside.

As soon as he in the house the first thing he hears is the t.v playing from the living room. Dropping his bag on the floor gently Bellamy tiptoes his way into the living room fully intending to make this the best surprise ever.

Clarke was laying on her back on the ground just staring up at the ceiling. She doesn’t seem to notice the fact that Bellamy was there as she just continues to stare up at the ceiling, hands cupping her protruding stomach lightly.

Moving stealthily Bellamy hovers right above Clarke’s face waiting for her to notice him. There’s a giant grin stretched across his face and when Clarke exclaims, “Bellamy!” that grin just groans.  
She immediately sits up causing her head to bang against his. Bellamy’s hand springs up to his forehead, rubbing the bruise he knew was forming.

“Oh my god, you’re real.”

“Of course I’m real, princess. Did you think you were hallucinating?”

Instead of replying Clarke scrambles up which is a sight to see considering the fact that she was eight months pregnant. Two weeks after Bellamy had left for Afghanistan Clarke found out she was pregnant. She at first didn’t tell him wanting him to focus solely on his work there, but one day he noticed something was wrong during one of their skype calls and the truth had come spilling out.  
Clarke had been surprised to see that Bellamy was ecstatic about having a kid until she had kindly reminded that he was halfway around the world. Bellamy though had only frowned before saying, “Well you can bet that I am going to be at my child’s birth. You just wait and see.”

And now here they were. Clarke rushing into Bellamy’s embrace and his arms wrapping around her tightly, face pressed tightly into her hair. He breathes in deeply, Clarke’s scent filling his nose after such a long time.

Clarke pulls away after a few minutes to look up at him, still safely ensconced in his arms.

“How come you’re back so early? You weren’t supposed to come home until next month.”

Bellamy just smirks tucking a stray piece of hair behind Clarke’s ear as he gazes down at her lovingly.

“I persuaded my captain to let me come home early. He was especially happy to let me go when I told him I had a baby on the way.”

Clarke smiles up at Bellamy before shifting closer, placing her head on his chest as she just revels in the fact that he was home again. Bellamy tightens his grip on her, leaning down to press a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Wait, does Octavia know you’re back?”

Chuckling Bellamy just replies, “You’re the only one who didn’t know babe. I wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

Clarke just lets out a small giggle snuggling closer into Bellamy’s embrace but there was the issue of her giant stomach getting in the way. It’s at that moment Bellamy bends down in front of Clarke, placing his warm hands on her stomach.

Pressing his lips against her shirt he whispers, “Hey there baby, it’s me, your amazing dad. I’m sorry for not being here with you and mommy for the past few months but we both can’t wait to meet you next month.”

Bellamy kisses her stomach lightly before starting to stand up. However Clarke places her hands over his, smiling down at him. Confused Bellamy stares up at her, a question burning in his eyes.

“Just wait. It’s coming.”

As Bellamy’s about to ask a question a soft kick against his hand makes his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. Clarke laughs at the awestruck look on his face before whispering, “They start kicking whenever I talk.”

“It’s amazing, Clarke. That’s our little baby kicking.”

Clarke smiles at Bellamy’s obvious glee over being able to feel his child kick for the first time. A warm feeling settles across her heart as she looks down at the man whose baby she was carrying, the man she was completely and utterly in love with, the man she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Bellamy finally stands up again and wrapping one arm around Clarke’s waist he pulls her as close as he’s able to before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers for the first time in months. She eagerly responds wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

One of Bellamy’s hands was still on her stomach and as the two continue to kiss another kick comes. Breaking away the two laugh before looking down at the bump fondly.

“In a little less than a month we are going to be able to hold our child, Clarke.”

“Hear that baby? Just a little while longer.”

Bellamy smiles down at the two most important people in his life now. Looping his arms around Clarke just a bit more tightly he whispers into her ear, “How about we go to bed and just cuddle for the rest of the day?”

“I think that sounds like heaven but we need to discuss some things regarding the baby. Like its name, what we are going to for a nursery.”

Bellamy chuckles at how Clarke was already going into planning mode before he slips his hand into hers and starts to drag her down the hallway and into the bedroom. She was still blabbering on about baby things and he was only half listening by now but they were going to figure it all out later. Clarke, Bellamy and their baby.


End file.
